


Под звёздным небом.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Он просто верит. А под звёздным небом он верит ещё сильнее.





	Под звёздным небом.

— У-у-у-у! Так холодно! — жалобно пролепетал светловолосый юноша, посмотрев на своего спутника и чуть подпрыгивая на месте, дыша при этом на свои замёрзшие ладони.

— Вот говорил же я тебе, что сегодня стоило теплее одеться, тем более, что у тебя в гороскопе сказано… — поправив съехавшие очки, Шинтаро завёл свою в пятидесятый (если не больше) раз подряд старую и уже успевшую поднадоесть шарманку.

— Ну, Мидорима-ччи, лучше бы не отчитывал меня, а пальто своё дал! На тебе и так одёжки дофига! Одолжи, а? Ну, пожа-а-алуйста, — проскулил Рёта, уже потирая холодные руки.

— Нет, — отрезал шестой номер Шутоку, коротко вздохнув и глядя на блондина сверху вниз.

— Тц! Мидорима-ччи, вот же скотина! — грозно цыкнул юноша, демонстративно топнув ножкой и отвернувшись.

Но пареньку, видимо, было мало, и он быстро придумал хитрый план против Шинтаро.

— Холодно. Холодно. Холодно. Холодно!.. Холодно. Очень холодно. Безумно холодно. Ничто не спасёт. Похоже, мне уже никогда не согреться! Никогда-а-а-а, — произнёс Рёта дрожащим голосом, растягивая гласные последнего слова и бегая вокруг Мидоримы, как назло, действуя тому на нервы.

Правая бровь фанатика нервно задёргалась, и парень в конце концов просто не выдержал. Он расстегнул пуговицы своего пальто и прижал это белобрысое чудо к себе, плотно закутав в чёрную и такую тёплую ткань.

— Тепло? — выдохнул юноша прямо в губы Рёте.

— У-угу, — кивнул светловолосый, счастливо улыбаясь, и быстренько зарылся носиком, чтобы тот не замёрз, в воротник свитера Шинтаро, попутно того обнимая за талию.

Бомбардир ещё крепче обнял парня, поглядывая на зимнее звёздное небо. Оно выглядело таким холодным и безразличным, так же, как и сама ночь. Будто опадающими листьями с деревьев, сбивались с ветвей комья первого свежего снега и падали, быстренько спускаясь к земле. Сегодня утром воздух повеял неким волшебством, солнце было как никогда яркое и тепловатое, и ночь побелела, хоть и стала заметно холоднее, — небеса послали людям снег. Он шёл несколько часов кряду, и поэтому к вечеру земля посветлела. Было так светло, что люди не боялись заблудиться в, так сказать, ночной темноте.

Кисе поднял голову вверх и встретился взглядом с Шинтаро. Лицо у него было спокойное и немного расслабленное. Его губы чуть приоткрылись. Юноша уткнулся лицом в плечо блондина, невесомо, будто бы и вовсе этого не совершал, прикоснулся щекой к его щеке, всё же успевая передать капельку тепла. Затем он, смущённый этим своим действием, отстранился. Совсем недолго они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, прямо в глаза. Все мысли кружились в голове, как ураган в плохую погоду, мешались; сознание померкло, и разум в миг затуманился. Сами того не ожидая, ребята потянулись друг к другу. Стало жарче. Намного. Седьмой номер Кайджо предпочёл не закрывать глаза, наоборот, он лишь всматривался в такие невероятно длинные ресницы любимого и слегка приоткрытые от смущения и до краёв переполненные любовью к этому взбалмошному блондину глаза.

А губы у Мидоримы такие мягкие, тёплые и с привкусом свежего апельсинового сока…

Нет, пускай зима не кончается. Никогда. Или тянется долго-долго… Так долго, насколько это только возможно. Ведь так сильно хочется навечно остаться в его объятьях под этим звёздным небом, когда большими хлопьями плавно спускается снег, и в воздухе несильно бушует ветер, принося с собою новые морозцы и волшебство, в которое так искренне верит Кисе, которое, по его мнению, практически всегда исполняет его самые сокровенные мечты и желания. Он просто верит. А под звёздным небом он верит ещё сильнее.


End file.
